Tyrannus dinofolk
The Tyrannus, plural tyrannos, are humanoid scaled dinofolk that look like humanoid Tyrannosaurus Rex. They stand about a man's height and enjoy living in the badlands. They compete for settlement space with some of the orcs in the area. But they can hold their own and work on the lands ranching buffalo and cattle. They have a thumb, and often four fingers on their hands. They live in clans, some of them take to intelligent pursuits. Tyrannos are regarded as physically powerful and people often fear them. But they surprise people with their gregarious natures. They do have a reputation for being warlike, but it's undeserved. They worship simple scaly gods of nature, and try not to get too complex into their gods of worship. Racial Traits Medium Humanoid (Reptilian, Dinosaur) (8 RP) * Flexible: Tyrannos gain a +2 bonus in any two ability scores. (2 RP) * Dinosaur: Tyrannos have the dinosaur subtype. * Speed: The tyrannos base speed is 30 ft. per round. * Improved Scaly Armor: '''The tyrannos gain a natural +2 AC bonus because of their scaly skin. (2 RP) * '''Ranchers: '''Tyrannos gain a +2 bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. (1 RP) * '''Slapping Tail: Tyrannos have a tail they can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage plus the user's strength modifier. (3 RP) * Language: Members of this race start with Common plus Draconic. Tyrannos with high intelligence may choose to begin speaking orcish, elven, halfling, dwarven, Aklo, Sylvan, and Terran. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of the standard tyrannus racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Academician: Some tyrannos are more academically inclined than their kin. A tyrannus with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any single Knowledge skill. This racial trait replaces the ranchers racial trait. Explorer: Many tyrannos want to see as much of the world as possible, rather than perfecting some specific talent or vocation. These gnomes gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and checks for one Knowledge skill of their choice. This racial trait replaces the ranchers racial trait. Favored Class Options Barbarian Add +1 to the barbarian’s total number of rage rounds per day. Cavalier Add +1 hit point to the cavalier’s mount companion. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. Fighter Add a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. Gunslinger Add +1/4 point to the gunslinger’s grit points. Paladin Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using smite evil (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Summoner Add +1 hit point to the summoner’s eidolon. Wizard Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast. Category:Tyrannus Category:Dinofolk Category:Ten Scalykind Races Category:Dinosauria Category:Dinosaurs